


New Beginnings

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Lotura Week 2020, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	New Beginnings

Blackness pooled in the corners of the vast bedchamber, but the soft buzz of the air circulation created a peaceful atmosphere. The warm golden glow of the small table lamp gave Allura’s hair a shining amber sheen, like a halo. 

“How was the meeting with Kolivan?” she asked softly, nimble fingers buried in her husband’s silky silver hair. 

The tension in Lotor’s tight muscles eased, and he relaxed into his wife’s gentle touch as she skillfully braided the luminous strands. “Surprisingly well, actually. Many of these occupied planets have been conquered for so long they don’t even remember a time before the Galra - civilians are being allowed to stay if they so wish, and work out agreements with local authorities. The Blades relocate soldiers or aggressors back to command.” He paused. “It seems unreal. How seamlessly we are moving towards peaceful coexistence.” 

Allura made a small, somewhat skeptical noise in her throat. “It’s certainly progress,” she agreed absently.

Lotor twisted carefully out of her grasp, his half-completed braid draping over his shoulder. “Are you alright, my sweet? You seem distracted.”

Her small hand slid into his assuredly. “It’s wonderful that the Empire is disarming so smoothly. But I’ve been having difficulty establishing stable government on New Altea,” she confessed. “They were perfectly self-sufficient before my arrival; not thriving perhaps, but happy. But now they are all clamoring for me to stay on as queen.”

Lotor squeezed her hand lightly, careful to keep his claws from grazing her skin. “Perhaps you should; you are their rightful leader. And it’s only natural for them to look for a savior after millennia of uncertainty and isolation.”

Allura leaned into him with a soft, weary sigh. “Perhaps. But a ruler should have to prove themselves to their people, not swoop in and take power on the strength of a hereditary title. How would you feel if Brig the Great returned and claimed leadership after you won the Kral Zera?”

The lamplight glinted off his fangs as he gave an amused, conceding smile. “I see your point.”

“The point…is that the Altea my father ruled died a long time ago. These people have an entirely different culture. I will do everything I can to help them, but the way forward is in their recognition of their own sovereignty.”

He kissed her cheek. “Well. I admire your integrity.”

She smirked. “You know that I’m right.”

“I know that you are underestimating yourself again.” His fully extended claws released her and tapped idly on the bedsheets as he gathered his thoughts. “You have proven yourself, time and time again. You saved countless Alteans. My people, one of the oldest and most stubborn races in the universe, have accepted you wholeheartedly as their empress.” He sucked in a breath. “And for 10,000 years, I thought of nothing but harvesting quintessence and bringing an end to my father’s reign. I was alone. But now-“ his thumb brushed her cheek markings – “I want nothing more than to continue that dream alongside you. Your very presence opens my eyes to new possibilities.” 

He ducked his head almost shyly, and a few stray snowy strands fell across his blue eyes as they closed. “I must confess, I found it somewhat frightening to be so totally in another’s power. But the trust I have in you cannot be expressed.” His low voice took on the subtly facetious tone that she found both infuriating and endearing. “So forgive me my bias, but I find you very much a queen, and for more than your father’s legacy.” 

Allura wrapped her arms around him and trailed kisses up his neck, hoping to convey every ounce of love and affection she had for him. “Well, when you say it like that…”

He laughed deep in his chest, more a vibration than a sound, and met her gaze. “How else would you say it? I speak only the truth.”

Her cheeks flushed with warmth. “As do I. I was the same as you – alone. I had the Paladins, of course, but they had their own families, their own home. None of them truly understood the burden I carried. And the end of the war seemed plausible, but so far in the future as to be unattainable in my lifetime. But with you – we can work together.” She cupped his cheek tenderly, tracing the delicate point of his ear with her fingers. “You make my dreams reality.”

He pressed a reverent kiss to her palm, and they sat in comfortable silence as Allura tied the last of his thick hair in the simple braid. She could tell by the far-off look in her husband’s eyes and the way he ran his tongue over his fangs that he was deep in thought. 

“Perhaps a compromise can be reached,” he said eventually.

Allura raised a snowy brow quizzically. “Oh?”

There was no mistaking the mischievous look in Lotor’s blue eyes. “I know subtlety isn’t quite your greatest strength…”

She huffed in mock indignation. 

“…But hear me out. You don’t have to accept or refuse the entirety of sovereignty. Take whatever title they bestow upon you, participate in whatever ceremony they wish, but beyond that, do nothing. Delegate daily minutiae. Let them handle their own disputes. You said they are self-sufficient – once the novelty of your arrival has lessened, just quietly…back off. You can handle introducing them to the larger galaxy while they continue to essentially rule themselves.”

Allura chewed her lip thoughtfully. “That’s…not a bad idea, actually. I’ll try, at least. I’m sure they’ll catch on eventually. Even though most Alteans are about as subtle as I am.”

Lotor sank back onto the pillows with a soft groan. “If only the Galra were so autonomous. I have to convince them of everything.”

“The Galra are a bit too autonomous,” Allura murmured, only half-serious as she curled comfortably into his side. “You have to convince them of your ideas. Certainly not their own.”

“Still, at least New Altea is one problem potentially resolved.” He reached over her and flicked off the lamp. “And a thousand more on the horizon.”

“We’ll face them together,” she whispered. 


End file.
